Bella's Obsession
by Goldencheetah
Summary: His piercing golden eyes, brown hair, stone cold rock hard body. Who am I talking about? My husband Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Obsession**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters just to let you know. This is my first Fanfic so be easy on me.**

**Chapter 1- Obsessed**

Bella's POV

His piercing golden eyes, brown hair, rock hard stone cold body. Who am I talking about? My husband Edward Cullen. He is why I am here along with our beautiful daughter

Renesme or Nessier for short.

I met Edward in High School in Biology class and from that day on I could not keep my eyes off of him. From our field trips, to meeting his family, I knew then I was his after all the times

he had saved me over the years. But in my thoughts I knew I wanted to be like him a _Vampire_.

Do not ask me why I wanted to be a blood thirsty vampire, it all began where I could not stand the thought of growing old and dying and possibly looking ugly. Maybe just maybe I

just wanted to be his one and only and be with him forever. My thoughts exactly. Do you want to know how I became a vampire? Here is the tale. I was pregnant with Nessie and that all i

could remember was pain at the thought of giving birth until I realized the only that baby was getting out was by the sharpness of each tooth from the Cullen family. Afterwards Carlile got

the venom ready to be injected into my body through intervenous thats all I knew was the only way to save my life. After that everythin was a blur and then it all went black.

I opened my eyes and looked at Edward with a huge grin on his face at the tiny little bundle that he was holding in his arms. I remembered a baby my baby I wanted to hold her but

then Alice said you should gi hunting with Jasper first. I told them no I have to name her. I slowly walked over to Edward as I came forward he told "Bella my love you look beautiful as

ever and our daughter looks a lot like you". I was astonished that our baby girl had edwards eyes of pure gold just looking at me with curiousity. So I finally came up with a name

Renesme Cullen. After I named her I was shocked that Edward would let me hold our daughter before I ate my feast of any sort of animal. I smiled at her and talked to her then out of the

blue she looked at me with those eyes that reminded me of her father and smiled and then fell asleep.

After that I handed her over to Edward and went hunting. It was amazing at how fast I could run, climb, and feed on deer. After Jasper and I were done our hunt I went back to go

see my precious bundle of joy. When I walked through the door the house was silent and then to my amazement Jacob was holding nessie and she took to him very well where she was

playing peek a boo. When she realized I was there she did not want anything to do with Jake she wanted me to hold her so I did. This would have been about three years ago.

Now back to the future where Renesme, Edward and i are living happily. Now that I am like him my dreams have came true. I love him so much. He is all I live, walk, breath for

after all the times he's left me alone. He is my worl. I know I may seemed a little obsessed but after all if the one you loved has left you multiple times not knowing if they were coming

back you would be exactly like me. Oh my darling Edward you are what I've imagined you to be.

**Please Review so I know what I can Improve on please**


	2. All the things I have

**Chapter 2- I Remember When**

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. (Sorry for the confusion in the first chapter I was trying to go back from past to present if anyone got confused.

I remember the first time edward and I made love it was on our honey on a

private island all to ourselves. It was very tropical and it smelled so nice to be

away from all the drama. As I remember it happened like this. As Edward carries

me from the vehicle to the bedroom I felt my heart racing as I was finally married

to the one that I love. As he lays me down he told me to close my eyes. Then he t

ells me to open them he had the lights down low, soft music playing and then I

looked at him his whole body from his head to his toes with no clothes on he was

a god. As he looks back at me he kisses long and deep and start undressing me

then I heard him moan when he took of my dress and then the kisses grew

deeper and deeper and then down my neck, between my breasts and then lightly

sucking on each nipple, then down in between my legs where a rush of pleasure

from his tonge can be felt from my vagina as I moan and the he lays me down

gently he plunges his penis in me in out and every which way possible as I let out

a big scream of pleasure. When we were done he lookedat me like he never l

looked at me before andgave that quirky smile of his said : "Bella i love you with

all my heart." So we headed to take a shower and then his love continued on in

there OMG Edward I Love You came out my mouth as he finishes our second

session of love making.

Oh I love that memory I wish that night would never end.

My second most happiest memory is when our adorable was on her way.

After our night of non stop sex and three days later I was late in the mother

nature department. So I ask Edward if it was possible for us to have children.

He did not so we rushed back home to see Carlisle and he confirmed that I was

pregnant. I never seen a family of vampires all smile at onceand at the same

time. When i gave birth to her Edward had no choice but to turn me into a

vampire or else I would have died so to say. Well my memories are slowly fading

so I keep thinking how lucky I am to be part of the Cullen family.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter 3 All about Edward

To all my readers I do not own Twilight or its characters

Bella's point of view

What I remenber is that Edward was always there for me no matter what in our first year of dating. He taught me how to dance, took me to prom and even a family event of base ball and our meadow where we could just be together in silence and talk. After all I kept all those memories in my diaries and took photos and put them into albums. When he left the first time my body ached for his touch, my mind could not stop wondering where he might be and hoping he would return to protect me from Victoria and James. That did not happen until I was in a hotel with Alice and Jasper waiting for my tracker.

Well at the ballet studio I was trapped all I could think of was Edward, Edward, Edward was he even coming to my rescue. He did and burnt James to his death. I rather not tell the gory details. After that my love saved me from turning into a vampire. When I awoke in the hospital my mom was beside me but all I asked for was Edward. When he came to my side I felt complete. just as he arrived he left me again.

Thats when all my heart broke to pieces and the thought of never seeing him again hurt all of our memories are still in my mind, videos,pictures and dates. I still go back to our meadow just in hopes he would return until i seen Laurent with his bright red eyes and then all of a sudden I seen Jake as a human then wolf right before my very eyes. Jake took care of me before Alice came to town to tell me Edward thought I was dead and he was going to expose himself to the sun. In my mind no in hell would I be able to live without him. So I packed up my bags and went with Alice to Italy to save my one and true love of my life. When I finally reached he turned around and looked at me withe those piercing golden eyes I knew I had to kiss him and he did it first it felt so good to be back in his arms after a long time of not seeing him and then he knew he could not leave me ever again.

Oh yes i forgot to tell you how gorgeous he looked in the color black. The following summer came and the wolves and the vampires had to get along for my safety cause Victoria had an army of new borns on our trail. It was also that year Edward proposed to me. And guess what my answer was the first time? NO! But then afew months down the road I said yes due to the fact I was going to be one of them a vampire. Now for the grand finale of things On our wedding day he ;looked so amazing in that tux and our honeymoon was on the Isle of Esme where we first made love and concieved our beautiful daughter Renesme Carlie Cullen. Who is the most precious gift that we both have.

Now its been 16 years has passed our daughter got married to Jake and bore us two beautiful grandchildren. All of the things about Edward are his eyes, his sculpted bady, everytime we kiss its feel just like the firt time we kiss but with more passion and desire. All the things I've kept of us are photos, my diaries, videos, all the gifts he gave me like the necklace I'm wearing and my engagement ring. He is truky amazing don't you think?

Pleae review I would love to have some suggestions on to improve my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note

Sorry guys I have not been updating for awhile I have so much on my plate and thanks and thanks for the reviews and if anyone would like to co write a few chapters for my story that would be great.

Kayla 


End file.
